


Lab Safety

by rebelrsr



Series: Going Green [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Alex causes an incident when she becomes distracted in her lab.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: Going Green [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973251
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	Lab Safety

**Author's Note:**

> The Muse was so traumatized by the angst in our first fic for GDSCW5 that she made me stay at the keyboard while she penned this crazy little ficlet.

“Don’t you dare say ‘I told you so.’” Astra’s trademark flannel shirt should have burst into flames from the heat of Alex’s glare. “It’s not my fault! How was I supposed to know this would happen?”

Astra raised an eyebrow and glanced at Alex’s nitrile-gloved hands where they cupped her shirt-covered breasts. “Did someone else decide that your private lab was the perfect place for a nooner?”

Alex wanted to protest. It wasn’t _her_ fault that Astra always looked sexy and irresistible in her faded jeans and soft cotton shirts. Not even the new underwater adhesive she’d been bragging…um, showing to Astra had kept Alex’s mind from slipping into the gutter. Or her hands from reaching for Astra’s assets.

She hadn’t realized until too late that some of the polycatechol-styrene had dripped onto her gloves. Thank the stars, Alex had resisted the urge slip her hands underneath Astra’s shirt or she might have been solidly glued to Astra’s skin rather than flannel.

“It’s not the end of the world. Let me slip off my gloves.” Dragging her right hand toward her left wasn’t as easy as Alex remembered. “I thought your tight shirts were hot before,” she grumbled. “Can you take off it off?”

Astra laughed. “I always knew I’d corrupt you, Dr. Danvers. Are you planning to parade me topless through the executive floor?” Carefully reaching around Alex’s hands and arms, she began unbuttoning her shirt.

“You can wear my lab coat. No one will notice.”

“Alex.” Astra leaned in and kissed her. “You are living proof that genius often lacks common sense. Don’t ever change.”

More buttons popped open while Alex examined the meaning of Astra’s comment and came up empty.

“I’m not wearing anything under this shirt.” Astra ran her hand along the edges of Alex’s coat. “What was it you said about tight clothes? Hmm?” Her eyes danced with mischief. “I believe I might flash some skin, even with your lab coat on.”

Maybe they could stay in the lab forever.

Alex was pulled forward as Astra wiggled out of the shirt. She ended flush against the breasts that had gotten her into this mess with her gloved hands glued to and tangled in the pile of fabric on the lab table behind Astra.

Naked breasts that rubbed against the front of Alex’s starched lab coat.

“Alex?”

“Mmmm?” Licking her lips, Alex stared as Astra’s nipples hardened. She leaned down a little more and dragged her tongue over the hollow of Astra’s throat.

Hands gripped her shoulders – and pushed. “No matter how much I love you, we are _not_ having sex in your lab or any other lab.” Astra rolled her eyes. “You have the sex drive and self-control of a teenage boy,” she said with wry affection. “Save it for later.”

Face hot, Alex very, very carefully eased off her gloves. She avoided touching Astra and scrubbed her hands to be sure no trace of the PCS had reached her own skin.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind. It was clear Astra was either cold or that her nipples enjoyed starched cotton. “Ready to parade me around the building? If the halls were filled with hemp-clothed, unshaven women, I’d think I was reliving a 1980s Women’s Festival.”

The arms holding Alex vibrated, as did the rest of Astra. Alex didn’t know what was so funny, but she laughed helplessly along with Astra. They laughed so long and so hard that Alex’s face hurt, and her smile felt manic as it stretched across her face.

Every time she began to recover, she’d peer over her shoulder at Astra – and they’d be off again.

Finally, though, Alex drew in a slow (if unsteady) breath. She kept her gaze down. “Here.” Her voice wavered, and her lips twitched. No. No, Alex wasn’t going to give in and laugh any more. Slipping off her lab coat, Alex shoved it behind her.

She missed Astra the second she stepped away. “I am ready.”

In her hurry to escape, Alex forgot her vow not to look at Astra. She registered Astra’s wide grin first – and then the three-inch strip of skin showing where the coat refused to close.

Astra dashed out of the lab, with Alex only a step behind. Their laughter trailed behind, filling the sterile hallway until it was swallowed by the closing of the elevator doors.


End file.
